


Sketchbook Sundays

by Juiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Juiz
Summary: Sunday mornings were usually spent in dreamland, an extension of the temporary freedom brought about by no-work Saturdays.Sunday afternoons were when Jongin's day would usually start; with a light snack and depending on his mood, he would either continue lazing around in his living room, or take a quiet stroll downtown to observe the remaining events of the last rest day of the week before he would plunge into another hectic Monday.However.This has not been the case, ever since Jongin got Kyungsoo, who now always barges into his room a little before midday and exclaims,"Jongin... wake up!"His reasons are different, every single time, but they are always enough to make Jongin get up with a smile.





	Sketchbook Sundays

In June, 2017

 

He’ll be here soon.

 

Jongin has been awake for a while now but he’s still in bed, comfortably sandwiched between his duvet and mattress, topped with marshmallows of pillows that add to the warmth enveloping him, as he waits for someone to come into the room. There’s no rush to get up anyway, since it is one of the Sundays of a warm summer, and normally Jongin would spend this kind of day in bed until the sun sets or until his bladder and empty stomach would nag him to move and appease them.

 

Thus, he remains awake but pretends to be asleep when he hears soft sounds from socked feet coming closer, followed by the clicking of a doorknob, as someone opens the door to his room and gently calls out,

 

“Jongin?”

 

Smiling beneath his pillows and duvet, Jongin hears the other approach. He  immediately closes his eyes as he feels the blanket slowly being lifted, moving the pillows in the process and revealing his face.

 

“Jongin, wake up, I made food.”

 

Jongin continues his act, whining softly and even turning his back towards his room visitor, as he feels himself being shaken awake. When it does not make Jongin move, the other resorts to climbing the bed and lays behind Jongin. Jongin then feels the other boy sneak his left arm underneath and wrap it around Jongin's torso while his right hand gently combs through Jongin’s hair.

 

Such actions never fail to make Jongin smile and feel so incredibly relaxed, and this is why he refuses to get up without receiving them first.

 

“Jonginnie...”

 

Hearing his name being called again in that soft and deep timbre, makes him turn around and nuzzle his face against his companion’s neck, hearing him giggle as he reciprocates his warm hug with a tight embrace.

 

“Stop, it tickles.”

 

“Don’t wanna...Kyungsoo.” Jongin mumbles against the other’s neck and breathes his scent.

 

Kyungsoo. That is his name.

 

Kyungsoo is Jongin’s companion, a maltese hybrid he got two days before his birthday, a January winter morning. Kyungsoo’s tale is for another morning within another Sunday, because what’s important now is that Jongin is again on the verge of falling asleep, wrapped around the source of his contentment for the past months.

 

And this, earns Jongin a light slap from Kyungsoo.

 

“Ow!”

 

“I said, wake up because the food’s getting cold.”

 

“But Kyungsoo, it’s too early.” Jongin lifts his head and starts to pout, but ends up smiling instead as he finds the slight raise of Kyungsoo’s voice and twitching of his right ear (a sign that he’s getting impatient with his companion’s laziness) too adorable.

 

“What’s funny huh? And it’s not early it’s half past te--” Kyungsoo’s not able to finish his words because Jongin dives back and takes a deep inhale against his hybrid’s neck.

 

“You smell like fried chicken.” He continues with a laugh, making Kyungsoo push him away with an indignant huff.

 

“That’s because I made Dakgangjeong, your favourite chicken pops. I’m sorry if I smell like cooked food.” An embarrassed blush forms on Kyungsoo's cheeks.

 

“Hey, hey. I didn’t say you don’t smell nice,” Jongin quickly assures, to prevent Kyungsoo’s insecurities from coming out and making him second guess his good intentions. “Actually, you smell so good. I was thinking that,” slowly Jongin moves closer, “how about I eat you instead? Rawwrrr!” Jongin growls as he wrestles Kyungsoo beneath him, earning a shriek from the surprised hybrid.

 

“Jongin! Stop! Stop!” Kyungsoo screams between laughter, but Jongin doesn’t release Kyungsoo from his tight embrace, even alternating between blowing raspberries and playfully biting his hybrid’s neck.

 

“Nu-uh, too delicious, this fried maltese who came to my lair” Jongin retorts as he continues playing with his Kyungsoo.

 

This continues for a while, the sound of shrieks and laughter livening up the quiet room, with Jongin only letting go and lying beside Kyungsoo after hearing his stomach rumble. Chests heaving, they try to calm their breathing until their laughter slowly fades into giggles.

 

With the mood back to being light, Kyungsoo rolls over Jongin and flicks his forehead with his fingers. Jongin tries to chase them with a bite, earning him another giggle from Kyungsoo.

 

“What's gotten into you?”, Kyungsoo asks with his tail wagging languidly.

 

“Nothing, I was still a bit sleepy and you smelled nice and it made me hungry. But I wasn’t ready to leave the bed so I’ll make the most I can get about my two favorites in the world.”

 

“Two?”

 

“Yes, chicken and you.”

 

Kyungsoo has no response to that except a light blush, and Jongin continues to stare at him endearingly.

 

“Silly Jongin.” Jongin only smiles wider at that.

 

The hybrid then gets off the bed and after straightening his clothes, he extends his arms for Jongin to hold, dragging the previously sleepy boy out of bed and into the kitchen.

 

“Waaahhh, this is a feast! As always, you make great meals Kyungsoo!” Jongin says while he goes to the table and helps himself with the soup, side dishes, and the chicken pops. Jongin then smiles at the hybrid and ruffles his hair in gratitude when he joins him to eat.

 

Another relaxing Sunday spent with good food and better company, Jongin thinks, as he adds another reason why getting Kyungsoo was one of the best decisions he has made, in his goal to steer his life to a better direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the first of a series of one-shots that are linked to a bigger storyline but may likewise be read as standalone stories. Thank you for reading; this is my first KaiSoo fan fiction, and the first fan fiction I have written since 2008. ^^


End file.
